The Dragon God of Fairy Tail
by DarkbladeNaruto
Summary: During the fourth shinobi war Naruto lost the Kyuubi and was about to give up until three voices shouted out to him from beyond the grave and renewed Naruto determination to never give up, with a new resolve Naruto used the power of his clan's bloodline. but it came at a cost, he had to give up his mortal life. With the power of his clan he was able to win the war. the rest inside
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon God of Fairy Tail

During the fourth shinobi war Naruto lost the Kyuubi and was about to give up until three voices shouted out to him from beyond the grave and renewed Naruto determination to never give up, with a new resolve Naruto used the power of his clan's bloodline, but it came at a cost, he had to give up his mortal life. With the power of his clan he was able to win the war. Along with shocking arrival and help from some one he was able to seal the Ten-Tails in it's true form permanently, how ever after that he went into hiding not wanting to cause another war because of his power.

Now thousands of years later he returns to what was once his home land only come across a young girl by the name of Mavis Vermillion who soon become good friends and later on create a guild known as Fairy Tail, but after her death he leaves not wanting to baby the guild that him and Mavis created, but years later he returns and this time he's here to stay.

Rated M

Chapter 1

"The Kyuubi is now mine." A man said said throwing a body of a teen to the ground. The teen looked about eighteen-years-old and was a good 6'1" with shoulder length spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and six whisker marks three on each cheek he wore a black and orange track suit around his neck he had a green gem necklace, and on his forehead he wore a headband with a metal plate that had a leaf design on it, this was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the former jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"So this is how it ends." Naruto said to himself as fell towards the ground.

"Naruto-kun"

"brat"

"Naruto"

"Hinata-chan, grandma Tsunade, father forgive me for failing." The blonde said as more voices started to shout at him from the ground.

"Is that all you have Naruto I thought I train you better." An old voice said as an image of a man with wild white hair appeared before his eyes, the image that appeared was that of his old sensei Jiraiya.

"Ero-sennin I'm sorry but I failed you."

"I will now place my faith in you Naruto Uzumaki." Another voice said as an image of a man with red hair and strange eyes wearing a black cloak with red clouds appeared next to the old man.

"Nagato." Naruto said with sad smile.

"Come on kit you can do better than that." A demonic voice said while a fox appeared in front him grinning.

"Ero-sennin, Nagato, Kurama." Naruto thought as he closed his eye, while a golden aura appeared around him and started twisting and turn like a maelstrom.

"**Don't you dare give up NARUTO." **All three voice shouted out, making Naruto snapped his eyes open only to reveal that they were no longing the bright blue eyes they always were, they were now a golden yellow with black slits that surged with power and

"That's right I still have the power that Lady Ophis granted to my clan, and now is as good as time to use that power." Naruto thought as a small seal on the back of his neck started to glow before shattering and started flooding his whole body with untold amounts of magic energy that was gifted to his clan by the Dragon God Ophis. "**Until I draw my last breath I won't give up, do you hear me Madara, I will not give up, not when I have the blood of the greatest clan flowing through my veins"** Naruto shouted as the aura around him grew even bigger.

UNKNOWN LOCATION

"So your finally going to use my power." A teen age girl said opening her eyes showing off beautiful dark brown orbs, she had black hair that went down past her back, she was wear a Gothic Lolita dress that was black with frills on each side and a pink bow just below her collar-bone and a pink frilly headband on her head, this was the legendary Dragon of Infinite Ophis.

"Let's see what you can done Naruto-kun." Ophis said licking her lips at the amount of power she was feeling coming from the last Uzumaki, with purple wings sprouting from her back she took off to see Naruto in action.

WITH THE NINJA AT THE BATTLE

"What's happening to him." The Mizukage asked as she looked up at Naruto and saw that his chakra was becoming visible. (it's magic energy not chakra, but to the shinobi they think it chakra)

"I have no clue Mei-sama." The Kazekage said hoping that is friend would be ok.

"It can't be the legends are true." A tall blonde said with wide eyes at what she was seeing.

"Lady Tsunade do you know whats happening to Naruto-kun." A purple haired girl asked.

"The Dragon of Infinite." Tsunade said shocking everyone that knew of the legends of said Dragon.

"Please that's just a legend Tsunade." The Raikage scoffed.

"It is no legend you fool, only those that are not part of the Uzumaki clan pass it of as a legend." Tsunade snapped. "Beside Naruto is a direct descendent of Ophis." Tsunade stated as voice was heard from behind them.

"It's nice to see that some from the Senju clan knows of me." Turning to the source of the voice they all seen Ophis standing right there with her wing still in view.

"And just who the hell are you." An old man with a large nose growled.

"Be careful human we don't need your blood pressure going through the roof." Ophis said walking to the front of the group of people with a smirk on her face and a little lust in her eyes at the power coming off of Naruto. "For a hatching to have so much power left after having Kurama ripped out of them is amazing, but then again I shouldn't expect less from one of my descendent's." Ophis said shocking Tsunade at who was in front of them.

"Ophis the Dragon of Infinite." Tsunade said with a shocked voice further shocking the group of people there while leaving the other four Kage's and the four resurrected hokages with wide eyes and gaping mouths that this little girl was the so called Dragon of Infinite.

"Yes that's me." Ophis said with smirk as she looked up at Naruto who had just impaled Madara through the chest with a lightning covered fist.

SEVERAL MINUTES AGO WITH NARUTO

"It's time to end you Madara." Naruto roared as the golden aura disappeared and blood red wings with blue markings started to sprout from his back while scales started to appear on on his face and neck.

"You think you can kill me just because you sprouted wings, hate to break it to you boy but I'm a god no one kill me." Madara shouted as he stated to laugh.

"You are no god Madara Uchiha you are just a man with sick dream." Naruto growled as his fist began to spark with black lightning before appearing in front of Madara in a flash of light. "Now die Dragon of Infinite's iron fist."

With a simple thrust of the hand Naruto impaled Madara through his chest. "You (cough) think that will (cough) kill me boy (cough) I'm a god." Madara said coughing up blood as Naruto started to smirk evilly at the man.

"You are nothing but a fool Madara." Naruto stated as he removed hand from Madara chest only to growl seeing it heal.

"You see boy not even a hole through my chest can kill me." Laughed Madara as the hole finished healing.

"Just die you fucking human." Naruto roar as he slashed the air with his fingers creating several air blade that flew at Madara cutting him in multiple area's.

"Dragon Infinite's Roar"

With that he breathed in before letting out a giant stream of blue fire at Madara who was standing there laughing like a mad man as the flames hit him not even realizing what was happening to himself before it was to late as Naruto spoke up.

"Now who's laughing Madara." Naruto said with a smirk as Madara looked at his body only to see that it was disintegrating.

"What have you done to me boy." Madara shouted with what little strength he had since most of his body was already gone.

"The power of the Infinite Dragon God, anything and everything I chose can be destroyed by it even a so called god like your self can be killed." Naruto said looking at Madara with a smirk on his face.

"I... won't... die, I'm... a... god, no... one... can... kill... **meeeeeeeeeeeeee**." Madara said as he shouted the last part only for it to turn into a whisper in the wind as the fire did it's job and destroyed the rest of Madara's body leaving no trace what so ever of the old Uchiha, just ashes blowing in the wind.

"It's finally over." Naruto said as he looked up at the clear blue sky with a smile as images of Jiraiya, Nagato, and several other appeared smiling down on him. "Ero-sennin, Nagato I did it, with Madara gone peace can now be made through out the Elemental Nations." Naruto thought as he heard shouting coming from the shinobi on the ground.

WITH THE SHINOBI ON THE GROUND

"Madara's gone, the boy did it he defeated Madara." Some of the shinobi shouted as others hugged those that were next to them.

"I never thought I would live to see the day that all five major villages would come together for the same cause." The Tsuchikage said floating in mid air looking over all those that were shouting with joy.

"Your right Lord Tsuchikage, this right here is going to change the world as we all know it." The Raikage said.

"I think the world has already changed Lord Raikage, thanks to Naruto-kun we are still alive." Gaara said as he looked up at Naruto who was heading right for them.

"It seems that the younger generation as surpassed us, wouldn't you say so Hashirama." The second Hokage questioned as he looked over at his older brother.

"Yes I do believe you are right Tobirama each generation seems to be stronger than the last.." Hashirama said as as the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze spoke up as Naruto started to land in front of him.

"Well done son." Minato said to his son, as said boy landed in front of him a the other Kage's.

"Thank you father, but I couldn't have done it with out the help of everyone who believed in me." Naruto said as the wings on his back disappeared like they were never there to begin with as well as his eye turning back to your bright blue color.

"But if it wasn't for the power that Lady Ophis had granted to the Uzumaki clan, I wouldn't have been able to destroy Madara." Naruto said as he looked form his father to Ophis who was standing next to Tsunade. "Thank you Lady Ophis for giving me the power to win." Naruto said bowing his head at Ophis who showed a small smile on her face.

"You don't need to thank me Naruto-kun, you are after all the chosen one, so it only right that you have the power befitting some one of your nature." Ophis said walking up to Naruto.

"Still you have my thanks Lady Ophis." Naruto said as he stopped bowing and looked Ophis in the eyes. "But I must ask what do you mean by the chosen one." Naruto asked her.

"What I mean by the chosen one is very simple Naruto-kun, you have shown the strength to always get back up when ever someone would knock you down, the determination to never give up in the face of your enemies, the power to protect those that are precious to you. Ophis said as Naruto let out a small Tsk.

(Tsk)

"Some power I couldn't even protect Neji, Bushy Brows, TenTen, or Bushier Brows sensei from dieing." Naruto said as his eye drifted over to the dead bodies of his three friends and their sensei as girl with purple hair and white eye by the Hinata Hyuga spoke up.

(A/N – I know that in the manga only Neji died trying to give Naruto some time, while Lee, TenTen, are still alive, as well as Might Guy to a degree since he opened the eighth gate, he will be dieing soon since it kill's the person hence why it is called the Gate of Death)

"Naruto-kun it's not your fault that they died, Neji-nii-san gave is live so you could fight on the same with Lee-san, TenTen-san, and Guy-sensei, they did that knowing that you were the only one that could even stand a chance against Madara." Hinata told him as others in the rookie twelve spoke up.

"Yeah Hinata's right man you had nothing to do with their deaths." A wild looking teen by the name of Kiba Inuzuka spoke.

"Their are right Uzumaki-san, they knew that they might die during this war, and they still went into it know what could happen." A hooded teen with glasses by the name of Shino Aburame said.

"Don't be so troublesome, you knew the price of war as well, we all did." A lazy looking teen with hair being held up by a rubber band to look like pineapple, the teens name was Shikamaru Nara.

"Naruto-kun your friends are right the price of war is very heavy, no matter what happens we always lose some one who it precious to us, and there is no way of stopping it from happening." The third Hokage, Hizuren Sarutobi said to the blond.

"Yeah dope! Don't act all depressed just because you couldn't save a few people from dieing." Sasuke Uchiha the last and only Uchiha said.

"Geez you idiot, it not like it's the first time you saw some one close to you die." A pink haired girl by the name of Sakura Haruno said making Naruto look down at the ground with shame.

"Damn it forehead, can't you see that your not helping." A blond girl by the name of Ino Yamanaka shouted.

"What did you call me you pig." Sakura shouted as she stormed over to Ino and got her in face causing a small fight to break out between them.

(Ok moving on because I don't think any one whats to read about a bitch fight between Ino and the biggest bitch in the Naruto anime, and yes I don't like Sakura any more not that I ever did in the first place, but I hate her even more after her false love confession to Naruto in the land of iron.)

"Moving on to some thing more important." Tsunade said looking away from her pink haired apprentice over to Naruto and the other. "What are we going to do about that tree." Tsunade said pointing of the true form of the ten-tails." We just can't leave it unattended or it might turn back into that creature again in order to try and take back what was stolen from it." Tsunade said getting a nod from every one there.

"That is easier said then done Tsu-hime." Hashirama said to his granddaughter. "The only one that was ever capable of sealing it away was the Rikudou Sennin and died thousands of years ago, so the method he used to seal it are lost and all the sealing arts that we know of today won't work on it." Hashirama told her since he knew that even if he was alive not even he could seal it.

"There is but one way to seal it Hashirama-san, a way to seal it permanently so it will never cause trouble again." Ophis said making everyone look at her with shock.

"And just what is this method of sealing Ophis-san." Hashirama asked her.

"It a seal method called the Seal of Heaven and Hell, a that can seal anything away permanently with now way of it ever being unsealed." Ophis said as she looked from Hashirama to the Demonic Tree.

"Then please tell us how to use it so we can seal it away." The Mizukage asked her, but instead of Ophis speaking Naruto spoke up instead.

"I hate to crush your hope Lady Mizukage, but that seal is impossible to use." Naruto said getting everyone to focus their eyes on him instead.

"What do you mean Naruto, if it can seal the Ten-Tails away for good we need to use it." His father told him only for Naruto to shake his head no.

"You don't get it do you, do you know why nobody here but me and Lady Ophis even know of this method to seal it way for good." Naruto said looking at everyone as they just shook their head no. "It's because it's a Secret Uzumaki Sealing Art, which is why I said it was impossible to use." Naruto told them with a serious face.

"If it's an Uzumaki seal then can't you use it Naruto-kun." Hinata asked him.

"I may be from the Uzumaki clan Hinata, but I am just one Uzumaki the seal take's five Uzumaki's to perform it and the last time I checked there are only two with strong Uzumaki blood there's me and then that Karin girl that was helping Sasuke. Naruto told her.

"What about me I'm part Uzumaki." Tsunade said only for Naruto to shake his head no.

"Granny Tsunade your only quarter Uzumaki due to Lady Mito being your grandmother, so in other words it wouldn't work and beside if you were half Uzumaki it wouldn't work you with the condition that your in." Naruto said shooting her down as a voice spoke up from behind Naruto making every one go on guard.

"Perhaps there is another way." A voice said from behind Naruto making him turn around to see who was standing behind well in front of him now since he turned around, there stood a woman with very delicate facial features, she also had long, light silver colored hair that touched the ground and two horn like protrusions which stuck out from her head, she had on a dark shade of lipstick with a matching shade on fingernails. She wore the a high-collared princess like kimono which was adored with intricate lines and tomoe running down the center and edges of the gown, it was also partly undone showing off her voluptuous breast that just threatened to spill out of her kimono.

"Who are you!" Naruto asked, which seemed more like he was shouting then asking.

**Cliffy sorry I just felt like stopping the chapter right here since it was a good stop to end it. First things first I hope you all like chapter on for my new version of The Dragon of Infinite AKA The Dragon God as must could see this chapter only as some of what was in chapter one, to which I had a good reason for doing that I wanted to show why Naruto left and went into hiding with Ophis in the first place and I wasn't really happy with how I ended it between Madara and Naruto so I decided to make the first two chapters of the rewrite Naruto ending the war and his reason for leaving.**

**in the harem before meeting Mavis**

**Ophis x ?**

**those that will be apart of the harem before the seven year time skip**

**Mirajane x Levy x Juvia x Aries x Erza x Mavis x Sorano x Lisanna x Layla x Ultear **

**I'm putting in Layla since she's never being used that much so she is still alive but is divorced from Jude from how he treats Lucy, and no she will not be in the harem since she is going to be with Natsu since Lisanna will be with Naruto **

**those that will be added after the time skip**

**Flare x Yukino x Chelia x Hisui E. Fiore x Meredy x Wendy**

**Ok that it for the harem but just because I didn't put in someone that you wanted doesn't mean that he might not sleep with them. So don't go asking me to put some one into the harem or take some one out because the harem will not change unless I think a certain person will not work.**

**The next chapter will finish this little telling of Naruto during the war and after that Naruto meets Mavis for the first time.**


	2. Chapter 2

To meowy1986 – I know that guy doesn't die in the manga since I read every updated for it, but this posted before the chapter was released beside in my story. Naruto never meet's Hagoromo at all so Naruto would have no way to save him, now for the Uzumaki thing yes I know most of that but in the manga it is never really touched on, so for the jutsu to work you must be a full-blooded Uzumaki or a half-blooded Uzumaki, that and I have my reasons for doing this way which will come in this chapter.

Now for some of the reviews that are asking why Ophis isn't in the harem, let me correct that **OPHIS **is still in the harem seeing that she is the alpha of Naruto's harem now this is the other girls will be joining the harem, it's two girls before Mavis joins which is Ophis and the mysterious woman, now Mavis will join the harem but won't be apart of it until after the seven year time skip, the girls that will be apart of the harem before the seven years gap **Mirajane**** x ****L****evy x ****Juvia**** x ****Aries**** x ****Erza**** x ****Sorano**** x ****Lisanna**** x ****Layla**** x ****Ultear****,** after the seven year gap **F****lare x ****Yukino**** x ****Chelia**** x ****Hisui**** E. ****Fiore**** x ****Meredy**** x ****Wendy **will be added to the harem

He's chapter two of my rewrite hope you like it

Chapter 2

last time on The Dragon God of Fairy Tail

"_Perhaps there is another way." A voice said from behind Naruto making him turn around to see who was standing behind well in front of him now since he turned around, there stood a woman with very delicate facial features, she also had long, light silver colored hair that touched the ground and two horn like protrusions which stuck out from her head, she had on a dark shade of lipstick with a matching shade on fingernails. She wore the a high-collared princess like kimono which was adored with intricate lines and tomoe running down the center and edges of the gown, it was also partly undone showing off her voluptuous breasts that just threatened to spill out of her kimono._

"_Who are you!" Naruto asked, which seemed more like he was shouting then asking._

Now on with the story

"My name is..." The woman tried to say only to get interrupted by Ophis.

"Why are you here Kaguya Otsutsuki." Ophis asked with no pure emotion written on her face.

"Hello to you too Ophis-san." The woman known as Kaguya said at Ophis.

"Do not dance around the question Demon, answer now, why are you here." Ophis said as her face went from emotionless to one of pure anger, while an energy similar to the one that appeared around Naruto started to appear around her but purple in color.

'sigh'

"You already know why I'm here Ophis-san." Kaguya said looking from Ophis over to the Ten-Tails. And I'm not leaving until I right the wrong that I caused so many years ago. Kaguya said as she turned to look over at Naruto this time. "And with the help of your chosen maybe, just maybe, we can prevent time from repeating it's self by doing what I should have done long ago." Kaguya said getting a confused look from not only Naruto but everyone that could hear her.

"Will one of you, tell me what the fuck is going on." Naruto shouted.

"Hehe... sorry about that Naruto-kun." Kaguya said getting a raised eye brow from Naruto, who was wondering how the woman in front of him knew his name but let it go for now since it was that important and a lot of people knew of his name after defeating pain. "Allow me to introduce my self, my name is Kaguya Otsutsuki, the one responsible for the existence of the ten-tails in the world." She said getting confused looks from every.

"That's impossible from what I've read in the history scrolls it said that the ten-tails was a beast of untold destruction that terrorized the land until, the sage of the six paths sealed it away inside of himself." Naruto told her only for her to shake her head.

"No, that is only part of the true story." Kaguya said looking over at the tree once again. "The ten-tails never existed until something was stolen from it." Kaguya said.

"What do you mean by, something was stolen from it." The Tsuchikage asked her.

"It hard to explain so please listen very carefully to what I'm about to say." Kaguya said.

"Thousands of years ago the people of the world were in a constant war never stopping until one side was standing and then the fighting never stop, they just went on to more fighting and more killing, no matter how young or old it never stopped."

'sigh'

"Not until a princess that was sick and tired of all the fight journeyed over here from a distant land in order to pick a fruit, a fruit that grows once every thousand years from the tree known as Shinju, this fruit gave her the ability to use what's you all know as chakra. While she was able to put an end to the fighting, there was something that she never foresaw happening the tree she stolen the fruit from became enraged at having it's power stolen, and took on the form a beast with ten-tails."

"Years later the princess gave birth to two sons, Hagoromo and Hibiki the first humans to be born with chakra, and one of which would be know all over the world as 'Rikudou Sennin' or The Sage of the Six Paths." Kaguya explained causing everyone one to just stand there and look at her with shock.

(A/N not explaining every little detail just the little parts that I think are important to my story)

"As time went on the two brothers made use of there abilities and trained them, until the time came that they would face the Shinju in a battle that would shape the land into what it is now, but like any battle there is always lose, towards the end of the battle Hibiki gave his life to help seal away the Shinju inside his brother."

"From there the Hagoromo was hailed as a hero by every one, as time went on the sage taught everyone how to use chakra and the techniques known as Ninshu (Shinobi Sect) or as you call it Ninjutsu (Shinobi Techniques) in hope's of allowing everyone to be able to finally understand each other, but that didn't turn out how he thought it would, the people used what Hagoromo had taught them and used it to connect their inner spiritual and physical energies together."

"Years later Hagoromo would go and have two son that he would pass down is teachings to, but it would also spark a never ending war." Kaguya continued to explain.

Not truly understanding what she was explaining Naruto decided to ask a question. "How does all this make you the one responsible for the Shinju coming to life." Naruto asked not really understanding how she is to blame for all this.

"Because I'm the princess from the story, I'm the one that stole and eat the fruit that grew on the Shinju, I'm the mother of the Rikudou Sennin Hagoromo." Kaguya said, making every just stand there with wide eyes before they all shouted.

After the shouting stopped, Naruto decided to be the first one to speak. "If what you say is true, then how are you still alive, you should be long gone by now." Naruto questioned not really believing her, but also knowing somehow that what she told them was true.

"True I should be long gone, but eating the fruit from Shinju it had a side effect that I did expect. Kaguya said as she stared down at the ground before say the two words that would make even Orochimaru squeal like a fan girl. Eternal Life. She said making every one go silent or at least everyone but Naruto that is.

"Eternal Life, then you really are the sage's mother." Naruto said with some shock but not a whole lot, which made Kaguya raise an eyebrow at how he seemed shocked but not shocked all at the same time.

"You don't seem to be shocked by what I said." Kaguya questioned.

"What's the point of being shocked, it's not like it would help us any if I was shocked and just started shouting like a maniac." Naruto explained, as Minato snapped out of his shocked and took a step forward before asking her what she meant when she first made her self known.

"If you don't mind me asking Kaguya-san, you said that there might be another way, what did you mean by that is there another way to seal the Jubi." Minato asked, making Kaguya turn to him and nod her head yes.

"Oh... right sorry I guess I got off track there." Kaguya said as she straightened up. "It's more of a yes and no answer, you see I don't know of any other way to seal it, but I do know how Naruto can use the Heaven and Hell seal." Kaguya said looking over at Naruto with smile.

"What do you mean by that." Naruto asked not truly understanding what she was saying, instead of Kaguya giving the answer it was Ophis that spoke up this time.

"It's not hard to figure out what she mean's Naruto-kun." Ophis said. "But it's not the question of using it, it's weather or not they will allow them the chance of coming back to this world to help us." Ophis said getting a confused look from everyone but Naruto who just looked at her wide eyed, knowing that she was talking about bringing the dead back to life

"What are saying Lady Ophis to bring the dead back to life is a crime against nature it's self, just look at what we had to go through because of the fucking second Hokage's Edo Tensei jutsu." Naruto said as he started to lifted Ophis off the ground. "**So don't you dare tell me to use that abomination of a jutsu**." Naruto shouted as scales started to appear around his eyes that had morphed from there original blue to there golden dragon like eyes.

WITH THE SECOND HOKAGE AND THE OTHERS

"You know grand-uncle he does have a point, it was because of your jutsu that Madara was able to have an army to fight with." Tsunade said as she glared at her grand-uncle, who was trying to fade into nothing.

"You just had to make it, didn't you brother." Hashirama hissed knowing that the Edo Tensei was a jutsu that should have never even been created.

"I get it all right! All this is my fault because of that jutsu." Tobirama shouted.

BACK WITH NARUTO

"I never said anything about using the Edo Tensei." Ophis said trying to keep up an emotionless face and trying not to give in to her animal instincts telling her to take Naruto right then and there.

"Explain now." Naruto growled shocking everyone at how rough he was treating her, but it came as more of a shock to all his friends at how he could go from a nice and caring Naruto to a person that looked like he was going to rip you apart.

"You already know the jutsu that I'm talking about, seeing as how one person that you cared about used to try and kill Orochimaru but failed, your father even used it to safe the leaf village." Ophis said making Naruto's eyes go wide with shock.

"The Shiki Fujin (Reaper Death Seal)." Naruto whispered getting a small nod from Ophis. "The very jutsu that made my life the way it is." Naruto thought as he started to lower Ophis back to the ground.

"It's the only way to bring them back with out using the Edo Tensei, summon him and demand to speak with all three of them." Ophis told him, as he looked over at the Shinju and then to the Kage's and everyone standing behind them. "Don't worry about the consequences unlike the other two it doesn't apply to you since are no longer classified as a mortal to them." Ophis explained to him.

And that chapter two of The Dragon God of Fairy Tail. Will Naruto use the Shiki Fujin or find some other way to seal the Shinju for good time will tell or the next chapter.

Now then sorry if the little exlpation that Kaguya gave is a little broken, so just let me say that part's like that are not my strong point and probable never will be. There's not much else to say other than I hope I like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

last time

"_The Shiki Fujin (Reaper Death Seal)." Naruto whispered getting a small nod from Ophis. "The very jutsu that made my life the way it is." Naruto thought as he started to lower Ophis back to the ground._

"_It's the only way to bring them back with out using the Edo Tensei, summon him and demand to speak with all three of them." Ophis told him, as he looked over at the Shinju and then to the Kage's and everyone standing behind them. "Don't worry about the consequences unlike the other two it doesn't apply to you since are no longer classified as a mortal to them." Ophis explained to him._

Now on with the story

"_what does she mean I'm no longer classified as a mortal to them."_ Naruto thought to himself before asking what she meant by that. "What do you mean by no longer classified as a mortal to them." Naruto asked with great confusion no truly understanding what she was taking about, Ophis shook her head and sighed forgetting that Naruto didn't understanding the full consequences of using the dragons blood that flowed through his veins to the fullest that it could before a seal broke.

"Naruto the reason I said that was because you are no longer a mortal, you are a dragon now." Ophis said as Naruto eyes widen to the point that it looked like they were going to pop out of his head, but the next few words that would come out of her mouth would send him over the edge. "Your not just any dragon, you are like me an Infinite Dragon God." Ophis said as Naruto looked like he was ready to explode from what he was hearing, but luckily with all that training he did back with Ero-sennin and that little bit of training to control Kurama 's chakra, he was able to calm down just a bit so he could get Ophis to explain it to him, while everyone else just looked on in confusion as to what was being said, hell not even those that where close to them could understand what they were talking about.

"Explain now." Naruto growled in a low tone that didn't sound anything but happy.

"I don't know why you keep doing this." Ophis said as she looked Naruto in the eyes. "But fine I'll explain it to you but I'm not going into to much detail." Ophis said taking a small breath. "The power I gave your clan is both a blessing and a curse, two side of the same coin if you will, the first side give's you power that you can use for anything that you wish so long as it's not used to hurt your friends and family, that very power you used right here in front of every one to destroy Madara and leave him as ashes scattering in the winds for all of time."

"While the other takes away your mortality making and ageless being cursed to walk this world for all of eternity never growing old, and never dieing. Granted it's still possible for a Dragon God to die, it's just highly unlikely that it could happen." Ophis explained a little before stopping to little what all she said soak in before continuing with the rest. "Now the only way for this curse to even take effect you must push the limit's of the Dragon's blood that flows through your veins, when this happens a seal on the back of the neck shatters releasing the full effects of the blood."

"But this process take's week's to months for the blood to take full effect after the seal shatters, but you it happened in almost an instant after the seal shattered that's why you had the knowledge of some so the spells that you used against Madara. My guess is that the will to protect those that you loved and your will to never give up quickened the process." Ophis said as Naruto just stood there motionless taking in everything that Ophis had told him.

"So let me see if understand what your saying." Naruto said wanting to clarify what he heard. "I'm no longer mortal because I pushed the limits of my clans blood to the breaking point, that a seal on the back of my shattered, which does explain the big boost in power that I felt before destroying Madara, but due to that my body went under a transformation so it could hold that power with out killing me so it turned me into a dragon just like you." Naruto clarified trying to make sure he understood even though he put it a different way.

"Basically yes, that what happened in order for the body to be able to use the power with out causing harm it need to transform it in to something that could use the power with out hurting you." Ophis said nodding her head.

"I see." Naruto said with a small smile, even though he was able to beat Madara, he was sad knowing he would have to watch his friends grow old and die while he lived on.

"You don's seem to be taking this as badly as one normal would." Kaguya said voicing her opinion with a little confusion since normal you would think that if some one found out that they couldn't die they would be freaking out, but right in front of her was some on that had just found that out but he was still smiling even if it was a small smile it was still there.

"What good would it do if just ran all over screaming and shouting over what happened. Naruto said as he turned to look at her. I'll tell you nothing would come of it, it won't make me human again, and as much as I wish I could go back, I don't really wanna go back, beside being a dragon might be fun." Naruto said a fox like grin appeared on his face as he said the last part.

"Naruto I hate to interrupt but I think you should use the jutsu before the tree starts to transform." Ophis said with no emotion, but if one look closer you could see a small frown on her face. _I'm truly sorry that it had to be like this Naruto_." Ophis thought as small frown appeared on her face but went unnoticed to anyone around her.

"Yeah. Mi – I – Hitsuji – U – Inu." Naruto said as he started to performed the hand signs for the jutsu, not even paying attention to those that started to go wide eye'd at what jutsu he was doing, while is father started to run towards him.

"Naruto don't use that jutsu." Minato shouted as ran towards his son not wanting him died so young or let him even use a jutsu that could kill him.

"Ne – Tori – Uma – Mi." Naruto finished with a smile as he notice his father running towards him.

"Naruto stop." Minato shouted as he tried to make a grab for Naruto arms only for Naruto to jump backwards so his father could stop him from summoning the Death God.

"Sorry dad but it to late. **Reaper Death Seal." **Naruto shouted as he clasped his hands together finishing the jutsu, the moment those words left his mouth a ghostly figure appeared behind him making everyone turn white as a ghost at what Naruto had summoned, the thing was a translucent gaunt specter with a demonic visage. Much larger than an average human, possessing long, shaggy white hair, from which two red horns protrude, and dark greyish blue-colored skin. It was draped in a large white garments and a set of prayer beads in it's left hand. It also had a Tanto in its mouth. Even with the Tanto in it's mouth you could tell that it had sharp and jagged teeth. Now the reason everyone could see was because Naruto is an Uzumaki, you see unlike how the jutsu would work to where only the user of the jutsu could see the Shinigami, it's different when an Uzumaki use's it seeing as it make it possible for other to see it.

"**Who dares summon me**." The Shinigami demanded in a demonic tone that had everyone frozen in place besides Naruto, Ophis and Kaguya.

"I did Shinigami-sama." Naruto said getting the attention of the Death God.

"**Why have you summoned mortal." **The Shinigami demanded as he stared at Naruto.

"I have a request Shinigami-sama." Naruto said looking up at the Shinigami.

"**Depending on the request I'll see what I can do, but know this I will take your soul after this mortal."** Shinigami said getting a smirk out of Naruto and a gasp out of those behind him.

"Good luck with that." Kaguya thought as she looked over at Naruto and then to the Shinigami.

"**Now tell me the request I'm very busy."** The Shinigami demanded.

"Very well, I Naruto Uzumaki heir of the Uzumaki clan demand that you Shinigami-sama summon Kami-sama and Yami-sama." Naruto said in a demanding tone, shocking the Kage's and a few others that heard him that he would demand almost order the Shinigami to do something.

"**You dare demand me, the Shinigami to do something mortal."** The Shinigami shouted as killer intent flared all around him.

"Yes I do, and you have no choice but to do it Shinigami-sama." Naruto said as his golden aura started to flare up.

"He's right Shin-chan." Ophis spoke get the attention of the Shinigami.

"**Lady Ophis, what are you the Infinite Dragon God doing here**." Shinigami asked looking over at Ophis.

"My chosen has awakened his full power or did not feel his power explode not to long ago." Ophis told him.

"**On like my sister's I do not take part in watching these mortals fight**." Shinigami told her as he looked back over to Naruto for a bit than back to Ophis. "**Tell me why should I listen to this mortal Lady Ophis."** The Shinigami asked her, as he didn't like being order around by a human.

"I'll give you two reasons as to why you should listen to him Shin-chan." Ophis said as she held up two fingers. "The first is that human as you called his my chosen, so in all terms he is no longer human seeing as his blood is fully active now, the second reason is because we require the help of a few people and in order to get them we need to talk to Kami-chan and Yami-chan, the third is because he is the child of prophecy that Kami-chan said herself would bring peace to the world." Ophis told him making his eyes widen with each and every word he heard her say, but hearing that the boy that demanded something from him was the child of prophecy just made him sigh.

'Sigh'

"Fine I'll summon them for you, but let me change form first." The Shinigami said as he turned to look at Naruto before he was engulfed in a bright light as he started to float down to the ground.

When the light fade instead of an old man appearing like most would think, a very beautiful woman appeared out of the light, she had long sleek silver hair that reached flowed down behind her and reach her thighs, slightly hanging under her waist. She was wearing a simple black Hakama, but it seemed far too small for her form. He could tell she easily had DD cup breasts, along with a slim waist, Her Hakama ended right above her knees, giving her a sort of dress look, while her legs rippled in rythym as she shifted her weight, leading teasingly up her skirt/Hakama.

"That's a lot better." The woman said as she looked over to Naruto who was looking at her with wide eyes. "What's wrong boy cat got your tongue or are you shocked to find out that the Shinigami is actually a girl." The woman said teasingly with a wink, as Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts. (wink, wink)

"While I may be shocked that the Shinigami is actually a girl, I do believe you said that you'd summon them for me." Naruto explained.

"Very well I'll summon them." The woman said as she brought her hands together for a few seconds before a bright light suddenly appeared blinding everyone in range.

Cliffhanger

Ok first things first this chapter was original going to be the end of the first arc of this story but the moment I wrote the last sentence with the Shinigami I thought that it would be a good place to put a cliffhanger and build up to the end of the arc so there may be two more chapters before this arc come to a close.

Now the reason why none of the shinobi beside a few are even getting to say anything is because they don't play any roll so the most you'll get is a shocked look to a gasp from them and the occasional what. As for the reason he acted the way he did when talking to the Shinigami is every easy he's faced death every since he was born so facing the one that could kill anyone didn't really effect him that much, that and it also had to do with the dragon blood flowing through his veins.

The girls that will be in the harem: **Ophis x Kaguya x Mavis x Mirajane x Levy x Juvia x Aries x Erza x Sorano x Lisanna x Layla x Ultear x** **Flare x Yukino x Chelia x Hisui E. Fiore x Meredy x Wendy. **These girls are a for sure unless some how I can't find a way to make it work.

Girls that I'm still think of adding: Cana x Virgo x Angel x Millianna


End file.
